Golden hearts
by Sushigirl10
Summary: Sequel to "I'll be there for you" Molly and Adam Evans, the daughter and son of Sam and Quinn, are seventh graders. Quam must help their children with the academic, extracurricular, social challenges of middle school and teen pregnancy, while preparing for the birth of kid #7.
1. Back to school

Golden hearts

Chapter 1: Back to school

**Disclaimer: I only own Glee on DVD and CD!**

**I own: The children of the New Directions and their friends!**

Molly walked into the familier building of Sky Heights Middle School, she couldn't believe that she was a seventh grader! She knew that this year would be by far the best! Adam, unfortunately, had to go back to the horrors of Stonewall Middle School, so did Lily and Tom.

Molly thought about Tom, they were only twelve and they were already boyfriend and girlfriend, she truly loved him!

As she walked down the corridoors, Molly spotted Ellie and ran over to her, their lockers were next to each other, of course.

"Hey Molly!" said Ellie as she hugged Molly.

After talking about Summer for a bit and catching up with the other girls, Molly headed to homeroom.

This year was definately going to be different.

X

The first day of seventh grade was already over, and already Molly liked it so much better than her first few months of middle school. Her classes – World History, Biology (With her dad), Algebra, English, Art, Food Technology and French – all were fine. She had good teachers and had at least one of her good friends in each class. She was on the soccer team with Ellie, Gabriella, Laura, Christina and Rosie.

Lily had become part of Molly's group of friends from Sky Heights by now. It was great to be back at school with the girls again. The Sky Heights Rockets basketball team had won their first game. Adam and Tom had both made the team and were starters. They'd won a game too, the day after the girls game, and Tom had waved to Molly in the stands, making her feel so special (Though Lily claimed she felt more special when Adam shot a basket and pointed to her in the stands).

X

When she and Sam got home from school, Molly went up to her room, she and Adam had decided that it was best for her to have a room of her home, Molly's new room was one of the two guest rooms next to Olivia's old room.

While in her room, Molly turned her Ipod on and started to dance around the room to 'Light up the world' by the Glee Cast.

Hey hey hey  
You and me keep on dancing in the dark  
It's been tearing me apart  
Never knowing what we are

Hey hey hey  
You and me keep on trying to play it cool  
Now it's time to make a move  
And that's what I'm gonna do

Lay it all down  
Got something to say  
Lay it all down  
Throw your doubt away  
Do or die now  
Step on to the plate  
Blow the door wide open like up up and away

Let's light up the world tonigh-igh-ight  
You gotta give up the bark and bi-I-ite  
I know that we got the love, alrigh-igh-ight  
Come on and ligh-ligh-light it up  
Light it up tonight

Let's light up the world tonigh-igh-ight  
You gotta give up the bark and bi-I-ite  
I know that we got the love, alrigh-igh-ight  
Come on and ligh-ligh-light it up  
Light it up tonight

Hey hey hey  
You and me turn it up 10, 000 watts  
Tell me why we gotta stop  
I just wanna let it rock

Hey hey hey  
You and me keep on staring at the road  
Like we don't know where to go  
Step back, let me take control

Lay it all down  
Got something to say  
Lay it all down  
Throw your doubt away  
Do or die now  
Step on to the plate  
Blow the door wide open like up up and away

Let's light up the world tonigh-igh-ight  
You gotta give up the bark and bi-I-ite  
I know that we got the love, alrigh-igh-ight  
Come on and ligh-ligh-light it up  
Light it up tonight

Let's light up the world tonigh-igh-ight  
You gotta give up the bark and bi-I-ite  
I know that we got the love, alrigh-igh-ight  
Come on and ligh-ligh-light it up  
Light it up tonight

Hey hey hey you  
Hey hey hey you  
Hey hey hey you  
Hey hey hey you you you you you

Lay it all down  
Got something to say  
Lay it all down  
Throw your doubt away  
Do or die now  
Step on to the plate  
Blow the door wide open like up up and away

Let's light up the world tonigh-igh-ight  
You gotta give up the bark and bi-I-ite  
I know that we got the love, alrigh-igh-ight  
Come on and ligh-ligh-light it up  
Light it up tonight

Let's light up the world tonigh-igh-ight  
You gotta give up the bark and bi-I-ite  
I know that we got the love, alrigh-igh-ight  
Come on and ligh-ligh-light it up  
Light it up tonight

Let's light up the world tonigh-igh-ight  
You gotta give up the bark and bi-I-ite  
I know that we got the love, alrigh-igh-ight  
Come on and ligh-ligh-light it up  
Light it up tonight

After she stopped dancing, Molly sat down on her bed, it had been five minutes when Faith came bouncing into the room. "Hey Faith"

Faith was now three years old and she was getting cuter and smarter as each year passed.

She reminded Molly of Olivia so much.

"Hi sis!" said Faith as she leapt onto her oldest sister's bed, leading to Molly lying down next to her and the two ended up having a playful tickle fight until Quinn called them from the kitchen downstairs for dinner.


	2. Family issues part 1

Golden hearts

Chapter 2: Family issues part 1

**Disclaimer: I only own Glee on DVD and CD!**

**I own: The children of the New Directions and their friends!**

Tom and Molly were in the middle of the movie when they heard a ring at the doorbell. Together they went to the door to see Alice Summers, the daughter of Tom's dad's girlfriend. Alice was in the grade below Molly at Sky Heights, so Molly sort of knew her.

"Hey Alice," Tom said. "What are you doing here?"

"I don't know," Alice replied. "My mom texted me and said to meet up with her here after her date with your dad tonight."

"That's cool," Molly said. She saw worry creeping on to Tom's face as they let Alice in. If Alice's mom wanted her here, it had to be something big.

Immediately, Tom's dad and Alice's mom opened the door and came inside. Molly looked at them, who looked thrilled, and Tom, who looked panicky. She thought he knew what was happening, and he didn't seem to like it, whatever it was.

"Tom, Luke, Alice, Molly, we have some news for you," Alice's mom said, giggling. Tom's dad took Alice's mom's hand and held it up, revealing a ring on her finger.

"We're engaged! I popped the question to her on our date!" Tom's dad said, putting his arms around Alice's mom.

"That's awesome!" Alice said. She looked at Tom. "That'll make us siblings."

Tom gave Molly a look of disgust and whispered, "My dad did not talk to me, or to Luke, about this!"

"Tom, is something wrong?" Tom's dad asked, noticing.

Molly just let her boyfriend talk. "Yeah Dad, something's wrong. I don't remember you consulting me or Luke about doing this!"

"Tom..." his dad began, "I thought you two would be happy."

"I am happy," Luke said. "Now I'll have a mommy, and a sister, too."

"That's where you're wrong, Luke!" Tom shouted. "She's NOT our mom! Our real Mom died when you were six and I was nine. Just because she hooks up with our dad and goes on dates with him does not mean she's our mom. So, guess what, Dad? You, and Helen, and Luke, and Alice can pretend all you want, but this is NOT our family."

Molly just let Tom talk. She felt sympathy for him, as if his dad was trying to replace the mom he'd had for nine years.

"Tom, you're being irrational" Helen said.

"You know what?" Tom snapped. "Marry my dad if you want. But don't expect me to go to the wedding. Molly, come with me. Let's go pack my stuff!"

"Where are you going?" Tom's dad shouted.

"I'm staying at Molly and Adam's house for a few days!" Tom said, running to his room. Molly stood in the living room and stared at Nick's dad.

"I'm sorry he reacted this way," Molly said quietly.

"I should have seen this coming" Tom's dad admitted. "Maybe a few days will be good for him at your house, just have him sleep in Adam's room and no funny business."

"Okay" Molly said, following Tom to his room. Tom was already starting to throw his bags together.

"I can't believe him!" Tom said. "He's replacing my mom! Well, if he wants to do that for himself, that's his business. But I am not replacing the woman who gave birth to me."

Molly sighed. "I'm sorry, Tom. You only get one mom. Even though your dad's getting married, Alice's mom can never be YOUR mom."

"Molly, after Olivia died and your parents had Faith, did it feel like they were replacing Olivia with Faith?" Nick asked.

"Not really," Molly admitted. "My mom got pregnant with Faith before Olivia got sick, even though we didn't find out until after Olivia died, so it's not like it was planned that way. I guess the main difference is that parents can have as many kids as they want, but there's only ONE person who can be the woman whose body you came out of."

"My dad's an idiot!" Tom snapped. "I guess he couldn't find enough comfort with just having Luke and me. And now he's marrying a woman with a daughter of her own... I knew my dad and Alice's mom were going out but I never thought it was this serious."

"Alice's mom is probably still grieving her husband, and your dad still loves your mom, I can guarantee it," Molly said. "It's just that you and Kyle and Grace will eventually graduate high school and go off to college. Your parents probably still want someone. I'm sure your dad loves Alice's mom. They wouldn't be getting married if they didn't think their kids were ready."

"Well, I'm not ready, and they're still doing it," Tom said. "Come on, let's go to your house."

Molly picked up one of Tom's bags and began following him out the door. As they were leaving, Tom called to his dad, "You know, Mom wouldn't want you to be doing this if I wasn't ready."

Molly decided there was no point in trying to reason with her boyfriend. Sometimes when you were stressed, you had to just let it out.


	3. Family issues part 2

Golden hearts

Chapter 3: Family issues part 2

**Disclaimer: I only own Glee on DVD and CD!**

**I own: The children of the New Directions and their friends!**

Sam felt the baby in Quinn's stomach kick as he ran his hand up and down her stomach. It was hard to believe child #7 was in there. In two years it would mark twenty years of being in love with each other. So many people in high school doubted they would go the distance, and now here they were, with their seventh baby on the way. Other than Faith sleeping in her room, they were home by themselves right now, as Georgia was at a sleepover with a friend, Adam was out with Lily, Daniel was at the park with a few friends and Molly was at Tom's house.

"I wonder if it's a boy or a girl," Sam said as he felt another kick.

"We'll be finding out next week," Quinn said with a giggle. "And then it'll be easier on the kids to choose a name."

"No matter which it is, it's bound to go better than when we were trying to pick out names for Adam and Molly," Sam said to his pregnant wife.

"Oh God, don't even remind me of that!" Quinn laughed. "I can't believe how many cheerleader names I had on my list!"

"Well, I was just as bad!" Sam laughed. "I probably had every famous athlete's name on the list."

"I ultimately like the names we chose," Quinn said with a smile. "For all the kids."

"So do I." Sam said, kissing Quinn.

They heard a heavy bang downstairs as the door opened. "I'll go down and see what that is," Sam said.

"Alright, be careful!" Quinn called as Sam walked downstairs to Molly, Tom and about four bags.

"Molly? Tom? What's going on?" Sam asked.

Molly looked at Sam. "Dad, Tom got some upsetting news and needs some time away from home. Can he stay here for a few days? His dad said he can if he sleeps in Adam's room."

"Sure he can," Sam sighed. "But what's going on?"

"My dad has decided to get married," Tom groaned. "I'm not okay with it, but he doesn't care."

Sam immediately had a flashback to when Finn found out about his mom and Burt. It was upsetting to his best friend at the time, but he eventually grew to see Burt as a father, and Ally's birth had really helped them all grow closer as a family. But it wasn't exactly the same situation. Tom had known his real mother for nine years and been taken from him when he was young. To see his father with another woman was probably traumatizing.

"Yeah, he can stay as long as he needs to," Sam said. "And Nick, listen, Finn knows what you're going through. When he and I were in high school, his mom started dating another man and it was hard on him. If you need someone to talk to, you can always go to him."

"Thanks Sam," Nick said.

"No problem," Sam said. "Molly, your mom and I are in our room if you need us."

"Thanks Dad," Molly said as she nodded.

As Sam began heading upstairs, he heard Tom say to Molly, "I like your parents. I wish my dad was like them."

Sam smiled to himself as he went back into the room. "What's going on?" Quinn asked.

"Tom's dad's getting married and that's not going over well with Tom," Sam said. "Molly offered to let him stay here for a few days."

Quinn looked down. "It must be hard to lose a parent at such a young age and then see your other parent replace them."

"Yeah, that's why I'm letting him stay here," Sam said. "For a few days at least."

"I hope he can accept his stepmother, eventually," Quinn said.

"He'll come around," Sam said. "As I was coming upstairs, I heard Tom tell Molly how he wished his dad was like us."

"That's so sweet!" Quinn said. She giggled. "Sam, this baby's been kicking like crazy!"

"Well, all our kids are pretty active," Sam said. "It's hard to believe that we ended up having so many!"

"I wouldn't want it any other way," Quinn said. "It's so hard to believe our oldest are now in seventh grade."

"I know!" Sam sighed. "All these years later, Q, you still take my breath away."

"And you do for me," Quinn said. "During the past week I've had lots of flashbacks to junior year."

"Yeah," Sam said. "I actually remember, we were lab partners in science junior year… we had to dissect a frog together…" Sam grimaced in disgust at the memory

"They'd better not make our kids dissect anything!" Quinn shouted. "Oh, and remember the time I broke into your locker?"

"I'd forgotten about that," Sam said. "Ah, Q, we have so many memories."

"I love you," Quinn giggled.

"I love you, too," Sam said. "You and Adam and Molly and Georgia and Daniel and Olivia and Faith and the baby who's on the way."

Quinn placed Sam's hand on her stomach as they felt another kick. She'd dreamed of of the catwalk, he'd dreamed of the NFL. They originally had planned to end up in New York, but they couldn't be happier than they were here in Tennessee.

"I just hope everything works out for Tom," Quinn sighed.

"Don't worry," Sam said, kissing Quinn's forehead. "I know Molly will take good care of him."

"I just worry more than usual with my pregnancy hormones, you know?" Quinn said.

"Quinn, you don't have to worry so much," Sam said. "Hopefully, it'll all work out."


	4. Family issues part 3

Golden hearts

Chapter 4: Family issues part 3

**Disclaimer: I only own Glee on DVD and CD!**

**I own: The children of the New Directions and their friends!**

Molly, Georgia, Daniel, Adam, Faith and Tom were playing a game of basketball in the back yard, when they finally went back inside the house, they saw Tom's father sitting at the table with Sam and Quinn.

"What are you doing here?" Tom snapped.

"Tom - I was hoping..." His dad began.

"Are you still engaged to Helen Summers?"

"Yes."

"Then I'm staying here."

"Tom, you can't turn your back on me forever."

"Well, if the egg that gave birth to me is being replaced, then so can the sperm. You may be my biological father, but since you got engaged, you sure as hell aren't my dad."

Molly didn't know what to say at this point. But Tom's dad continued talking before she had a chance to say anything.

"Thomas Kurt Robertson, your attitude is disgusting me. I was actually coming to tell you that when you're ready, you can come home and that we really hope you'll give us a chance. That I wanted you to be an usher and I wanted the choir to perform at my wedding. Maybe it is better for you to be here now."

Molly watched as her boyfriend's father stood up, walked out of the house, got in the car and drove away. Her family may be growing, but his was falling apart. There were worse things than gaining a new brother or sister.


	5. Surprises

Golden hearts

Chapter 5: Surprises

**Disclaimer: I only own Glee on DVD and CD!**

**I own: The children of the New Directions and their friends!**

"Quinn Evans?"

Quinn heard the doctor call her name and went into the office with Sam. Today they would be finding out the gender of the baby, meaning that the kids could narrow down the field of names to one gender. Her mind flashed back to when they found out the genders of Adam and Molly and she and Sam were debating what to name them.

_"Here's a list of all the cheerleading stars," Quinn had told Sam. "You can tell me which names you like." She handed him the list she'd created years ago._

_"Okay," Sam said, beginning to go through the list. "I'm going to make this easy on us and get rid of all the names that sound like an old lady and all the ones that are just weird."_

_Quinn sighed. "I guess that means we are not naming our children after any of the long time legends."_

_"No," Sam told her flat out. "I am not naming our daughter Lauren. Or Jill or Sandra or Hilarie... And we are not naming our son after any of these guys."_

_"Well, what names do YOU have in mind?" Quinn asked._

_"I was thinking of naming our son after some famous athlete, like Michael or Jim or Henry..." Sam began. "And our daughter, let's see, there's..."_

_"Well, if we can't name them after cheerleading stars, then we can't name them after athletes either," Quinn snapped._

_Sam groaned. "Fine. Let's just get out the baby name book."_

_"I was hoping we wouldn't have to revert to this," Quinn sighed as she got out the book. "Let's just look at the top 100 list first."_

_They looked at the list before Quinn turned to Sam. _

_"See any names you like?"_

_Sam nodded. "Yeah, I like lots of these. Do you have any favorites?"_

_"Well, for a boy, I like Adam," Sam said. "What do you think of that?"_

_"I like that," Quinn said. She looked at the girls list. "How about Molly for our daughter?"_

_"That's a pretty name," Sam said. "What about Grace for her middle name? Molly Grace Evans has a nice sound."_

_"I like that," Quinn said. "What should Adam's middle name be?"_

_"You pick, I picked his first name and Molly's middle name," Sam said._

_Quinn looked at the list. "What about Nicholas? I like the idea of Adam Nicholas Evans."_

_"Adam Nicholas Evans and Molly Grace Evans," Sam said. "Those names sound perfect."_

_"Perfect," Quinn agreed._

That April, Adam Nicholas Evans and Molly Grace Evans made their debut. Now, they were already in seventh grade.

"You okay?" Sam asked, noticing Quinn looked dazed. "Hormones?"

"Just remembering when we were in this situation for the first time more than 12 years ago," Quinn giggled. "I can't believe how fast our kids are growing up. I know I say that a lot, but in six short years, we'll be sending Adam and Molly to college."

"DON'T TALK THAT WAY," Sam demanded. "I don't want to think about that!"

They made their way into the obstetrician's office. Quinn took a seat at the table as the sonogram appeared. There was their little boy or girl.

"This is our seventh one," Sam told the obstetrician. It wasn't their usual one.

"What do you have already?" the obstetrician asked.

"Two boys and four girls," Quinn said, deciding to leave their history out. She still felt bad that this was the second kid Olivia wouldn't get to meet.

"Want to know what this one is?" the obstetrician asked.

Sam and Quinn smiled at each other. "Yes," Sam said.

"This one's a girl," the obstetrician told them. "And it looks like she's thriving."

"The girls will be happy about that," Quinn giggled. She looked down at her stomach. The baby bump was becoming more noticeable.

"Are the other kids excited?" the obstetrician asked.

"Very," Quinn said.

"How old are they?" the doctor asked.

Quinn looked at Sam, unsure how to answer. Luckily, Sam took over. "We have two twelve year olds, a ten year old, an eight year old, a five year old and a two year old." It was true, Olivia had been five.

"Quite a family," the doctor said.

"We couldn't be happier with them," Sam said, hugging Quinn.


	6. Revealing the news

Golden hearts

Chapter 6: Revealing the news

**Disclaimer: I only own Glee on DVD and CD!**

**I own: The children of the New Directions and their friends!**

Sam and Quinn drove home from the hospital and when they got home, they saw Tom and their children playing a game of twister.

Sam thought that it would be funny to stay quiet for a few minutes before calling to the kids.

Adam spun the arrow. "Molly, left foot, blue"

Molly placed her left foot on the blue spot.

Adam spun the arrow again. "Faith, right hand, yellow"

Faith placed her tiny right hand on the yellow spot.

Sam chose his moment. "Hey kids!"

The kids on the mat lost their balance and tobbled down into a heap on the fluffy white carpet, Quinn and Sam heard muffled moans of "Owww!" from Tom, Georgia and Daniel, who were at the bottom of the pile.

Quinn, Adam and Sam burst into roars of laughter, Tom looked up at Sam and frowned at his best friend's father.

"Sam!" Tom moaned as he looked up at Sam.

"Sorry kids! We have some news!" said Quinn, trying to control her laughter.

"Is the baby a boy or a girl?" Georgia asked almost immediately

"Well - what do you think it is?" Sam asked, smiling and putting his hand on Quinn's stomach.

"A girl," Faith said. "Like me, Georgia and Molly."

"It's a girl," Sam said.

"Then Tom has to stay here so we have more boys here," Daniel said. Molly smiled to herself. She loved living with her boyfriend, but hoped he would one day come to terms with his dad.

"I don't plan on leaving anytime soon, Daniel," Tom said, putting his arm around Molly.


	7. The CD

Golden hearts

Chapter 7: The CD

**Disclaimer: I only own Glee on DVD and CD!**

**I own: The children of the New Directions and their friends!**

"I really don't know if this is a good idea, Tom," Molly said as Tom unlocked the door to his house. "You left this house and haven't been here in days. It should really be up to your dad to invite you back."

"I still have the key," Tom said. "Besides, we won't get caught. George and Helen are meeting with the wedding planner, Luke's at a sleepover, Alice has a field hockey game. I need to find out how the house has changed since I lived here, and if my mom would have wanted him to do this."

Molly rolled her eyes. She didn't like that Tom was calling his dad George instead of Dad. She also didn't feel comfortable rummaging around his house. But if this might be what it would take for him to be willing to accept his dad again, maybe it would be worth it.

"So do Helen and Alice live here now?" Molly asked.

"Yep," Tom said. "That's what Luke said when he texted me. At least Alice has the guest room instead of my old room for her room."

They unlocked the door and went into the kitchen. "What are you expecting to find?" Molly asked.

"I know where my dad keeps all my mom's stuff," Tom said. "There's got to be something there that proves whether not she'd be okay with this."

Molly looked around the kitchen. "Okay, but all I see in here is a bunch of food and paperwork."

"The wedding paperwork, of course," Tom said. "Come on." He took Molly's hand and led her into the dining room and then the living room. They looked around the living room. Tom's dad still had a picture of the family taken before Tom's mom had died on display. Alice's mom had one of her and Alice with Alice's dad. On the mantle where Tom, Alice and Luke's school pictures from last year. Then Molly noticed something else: a picture of Tom's dad, Alice's mom, Alice and Luke. She realised Tom was missing in that picture, but decided not to comment.

"So, where did you say your mom's stuff is?" Molly asked Tom.

"In the attic," Tom said.

They went upstairs. Molly took a peek into the guest room. It now seemed to have fully been converted to Alice's room.

"We have to go through the guest room – I mean, Alice's room to get to the attic," Tom told Molly.

Molly looked around Alice's room as they went up. Alice had a picture of herself with both her parents.

"Look, Tom," Molly said, pointing to the picture. "I don't think Alice is over her dad's death, either."

"I'm not surprised, her dad died two years ago," Tom said. "If anything, I'd think she'd be less open to this than I am. Let's just go to the attic. My dad never let Luke and me up there. He said our mom's stuff was too sacred."

"Are you SURE we should be doing this, then?" Molly asked.

"Don't be afraid, we'll just put it back when we're done," Tom said. They made their way up the creaky stairs and into the attic. This wasn't like the attic at Molly's house, which was fully furnished. When Quinn got pregnant again, Sam and Quinn had hired some construction workers to build bedrooms for Adam and Molly in the attic. Tom's attic had a slanted roof and was cold. They could barely stand, except in the middle.

They made their way to the back of the attic, where there were several boxes labeled 'Victoria'.

"Okay, here are the boxes," Tom said. "Let's go through them."

Molly sighed and opened one box as Tom opened another. The box she had mostly had clothes and jewelry in it. Tom nudged Molly and held up a photo. "Look, it's my parents when they were in middle school, like us."

Molly smiled. "Both our parents were school sweethearts. That can only mean one thing: we're destined to get married."

"I knew that!" Tom laughed. He continued going through his box and held up an ultrasound photo dated December 2014. "Is that me?"

"Judging from the date, it must be," Molly said. "It seems like all there is in my box is clothes."

"Then go through this one," Tom said, handing Molly another box.

Molly opened this box and could tell right away that this was the one Tom's dad must have put together after his mom's death. Cards their friends had sent them to express their sympathy were in there, the program from the funeral, the newspaper with the death notice… then she saw two CDs at the bottom. One of them had Tom's name on it, and the other had Luke's.

"Tom, I found this," Molly said, holding up the CD with Tom's name.

Tom took the CD. "Oh my God, my dad never mentioned this to me. I know her health was declining for a while before she died… maybe she made this for me…"

"We should listen to it," Molly said.

Tom took the CD and went down to his room. Molly followed, leaving the boxes open in the attic. Tom put the CD in his CD player when they got to his room and took Molly's hand. As he hit the play button, Molly took his hand and a woman's voice came on.

"Hey baby, it's your mom. I know that my health isn't good. I don't know how much time I have left. I wanted to make this for you so if you ever need to feel your mom is near, you have something."

"The day I found out I was pregnant with you was the happiest day of my life. I was going to be a mother. You're only nine years old, but I know you're going to do great things. You're so smart. You're a talented musician and a talented athlete. It's all out there for you, Tom. There are so many great things waiting for you."

"I want you to take good care of your dad and your brother. What I want more than anything is for the three of you to be happy. If your dad finds someone, please be open to her. She isn't your mom, but she can be your dad's love. You and Luke will go off to college one day and I want him to still have someone with him when you two leave."

"Be the best brother you can to Luke. He loves you so much. Be the type of brother who can help him when he needs it and encourage him in what he wants to get involved with. Younger siblings often turn to older siblings rather than parents for guidance, so give it to him if he needs it."

"And about love – there's so many girls out there, but when you find the right one, you'll know. It isn't going to be perfect, you'll get hurt, she'll get hurt. But if you still love her even after all the hurt, don't let anything stop you two. I am going to be there when you're waiting for her as she walks down the aisle."

"I love you so much, Tom. Never forget that."

The CD came to a stop and Molly looked at Tom. He was crying. "That was my mom – I haven't heard her voice in almost three years…"

"I think we've found our answer," Molly said. "She wants you to have a good life. And she wants your dad and brother to also."

"Let's get back to your house," Tom said. "I think I might call my dad."


	8. Everything will be okay

Golden hearts

Chapter 8: Everything will be okay

**Disclaimer: I only own Glee on DVD and CD!**

**I own: The children of the New Directions and their friends!**

Three days had passed, Tom had moved back into his house and he had made up with his dad and 'Stepmother'.

X

Tom was having a bad day, today was the third year anniversary of his mother's death.

When his mom died when he was only nine years old, Tom realised that he had to grow up and be a good brother to Luke.

X

Adam and Lily were walking to the choir room for the Glee club that one of Lily's friends, Kirstie, had started up, they were nearly there when they spotted Tom sitting on the steps, he was looking down at the polished floor, he seemed to be pretty upset for some reason.

Then it hit Adam full force, today was the anniversary of Tom's mom's death, he and Lily carefully approached Tom, they sat on each side of Tom, Adam swung his arm around Tom's shoulders and started to rub small circles with his thumb.

Tom looks up at that moment. "I miss her..." The tone in Tom's voice broke Lily's heart in a heartbeat, she had only seen Tom this sad before and that was last year.

"I know you miss her, Tom" said Adam as he pulled Tom into a tight embrace.

As Tom cried into Adam's shoulder, Lily gently wrapped her arms around Tom's waist.

"Tom, it's okay. We're here for you. Don't worry," Lily said, wrapping her arms around Tom.

And at that moment, Tom was sure that he was head over heels in love with Lily O'Connor.


	9. Test troubles

Golden hearts

Chapter 9: Test troubles

**Disclaimer: I only own Glee on DVD and CD!**

**I own: The children of the New Directions and their friends!**

"I'm giving back your first tests," the English teacher, Miss Smith, said as the bell rang. "Overall, you guys did pretty well."

Miss Smith stopped at Adam's desk and put his test face down on the desk. "Please see me after class," she whispered.

Adam turned the test over and nearly dropped the test. He'd done well in the past, but English had been particularly hard. Still, a 55? He didn't think he'd get that low a score.

Adam nudged Tom. "How'd you do?"

"I got a 98, what about you?" Tom whispered.

Maybe the test wasn't as hard as he'd thought then. Adam passed Tom the test.

"Ouch!" Tom said. "It's the beginning of the school year, you should really get help."

"Tom Robertson, Adam Evans, stop talking or you're both getting extended detention," Miss Smith said.

Adam barely paid attention to the teacher, he just stared at the test. A 55? In middle school he'd almost always gotten straight A's.

"Don't worry about it," Tom said. "I'll help you with the next test"


	10. Not stupid

Golden hearts

Chapter 10: Not stupid

**Disclaimer: I only own Glee on DVD and CD!**

**I own: The children of the New Directions and their friends!**

"Why didn't you tell us about what was going on?" Sam asked. It was the next afternoon, and Sam, Quinn and Adam were sitting in the dining room table. Today Adam knew that things were not good when his parents had told him he'd have to miss basketball practice because they wanted to talk to him.

Quinn put the note from Adam's teacher in the middle of the table. "Your teacher gave us copies of your tests. This isn't you."

Adam wanted to avoid this. "Shouldn't you be picking Georgia and Daniel up from school?"

"Georgia's at cheerleading and Daniel is at Finn and Rachel's house with Mark," Quinn said. "And before you ask about getting Molly, she's dress shopping with her friends."

"And Tom's obviously at basketball," Finn said.

Adam desperately searched for excuses. "Well - what about Faith?"

"Faith can handle playing by herself while we talk to you," Sam said. "What's going on?"

"I don't know, honestly," Adam admitted. "I haven't had problems with school in the past, but for some reason English has been really hard."

"We can see that," Quinn said. "And you're getting your usual As and Bs in your other classes, so we know it's clearly something specifically to English. We don't think you're stupid. Everyone just encounters classes that are hard for them now and then." "We did talk to your teacher," Sam said. "She recommended that we send you to a tutor."  
"A TUTOR?" Adam was mortified. His parents were considering sending him to a tutor? "We talked to your teacher, and the school is offering private tutoring for students who are having trouble," Sam said. "You could leave school fifteen minutes early once a week to meet with your tutor."

"Oh, so then everyone could know how stupid I am?" Adam snapped.

"You're not stupid, and no one needs to know," Quinn said.

"You should be the ones to talk," Adam said. "Summa cum laude from college with two toddlers. You're smart. Faith can already read, Georgia's on the accelerated track, Daniel can dance really well and Molly still does well in all her subjects."

"We don't think you're stupid," Sam said. "In fact, if you go to the tutor, we think you can get some extra support and then your grades will improve."

Adam groaned. "Even if I said I didn't want to, you two would make me go anyway."

"You're right," Quinn said. All three of them managed to laugh.


	11. Wedding bells part 1

Golden hearts

Chapter 11: Wedding bells part 1

**Disclaimer: I only own Glee on DVD and CD!**

**I own: The children of the New Directions and their friends!**

The morning of the wedding of Tom's dad and Helen, Quinn was up early to look at wedding pictures of their wedding. She'd ironed the family's good clothes for the wedding the previous night. Every time they went to a wedding, she remembered the day of her marriage to Sam.

"What are you doing, Mom?" Quinn turned to see that Molly was downstairs, she wasn't surprised, Molly had said last night she hoped she would catch the bouquet.

"It's just that going to a wedding reminds me of the day Dad and I got married," Quinn said. "One of the five best days of my life."

"What were the others?" Molly asked.

"The days you and your siblings were born," Quinn said, smiling. Meeting Sam really had been the best thing that had ever happened to her. He was an amazing husband. He loved her and supported her. He was a great father as well, and together, they'd made some great kids.

"Mom, could you tell me about the day you married Dad?" Molly asked.

Quinn still remembered that day like it was yesterday. Of course she would tell their daughter the story.

x

July 28, 2013. The day Quinn and Sam had selected for their wedding when he proposed to her on her 20th birthday. The past few months had been devoted to planning the perfect wedding. Over spring break, Quinn had selected her dress and gone with the bridesmaids to pick a bridesmaid dress. The bridesmaid dress was sky blue, to match the flowers around the church. She had spent the night before the wedding at a suite in the Sheraton with the bridesmaids. Sam spent that night at the Embassy Suites with the ushers.

When Quinn woke up that morning her heart was beating a million miles per hour. Or that was what it felt like. Ever since she'd met Sam, she dreamed of marrying him. Now it was really happening. At the end of the day he'd be her husband.

She nervously got out of bed, trying not to wake the bridesmaids, and put on her white dress and shoes. She looked in the mirror and asked herself if Sam would like it. She hadn't shown Sam the dress, but he'd also refused to show her his tux.

She looked through the closet. All five bridesmaid dresses hung there, along with the two flower girl dresses for Stacey and Beth, which were the same color as the bridesmaid dresses.

"Getting excited, are you?" Quinn turned to see that Rachel was also up.

"Rachel!" Quinn giggled. "Why are you up so early?"

"It's the maid of honor's job to look after the bride," Rachel said. "How are you feeling?"

"I can't wait, but at the same time I'm freaking out," Quinn admitted.

"Want me to help you into your dress?" Rachel asked.

"Yeah, that would be great," Quinn said.

The girls got their dresses on and soon noticed that Santana, Brittany, Mercedes and Tina were also up. They put their bridesmaid dresses on. The girls sat around the apartment when they heard a knock on the door.

Quinn answered the door to see Sam's aunt, Dolly, with Stacey.

"The flower girl's here!" Dolly said. "Well, one of them."

"Where is my mom?" Quinn asked.

"Oh, she'll be coming soon," Dolly said. "Stacey couldn't wait to get here, but we wanted to check on the boys first."

"How's Sam?" Quinn asked.

"He's so excited!" Dolly said. "Is Stacey's dress in the closet?"

"Yeah, go into the bedroom," Quinn said.

Dolly and Stacey went into the room before the doorbell rang again. This time it was Judy, Shelby and Beth.

"My little girl," Judy said as Quinn opened the door. "You're getting married!"

"You look beautiful, Quinn," Shelby said.

"We're so proud of you," Judy added.

"Thank you," Quinn said. She looked at Beth. "Are you ready to get your flower girl dress on?"

"Yeah!" Beth said.

"Can I help her with it?" Rachel asked Shelby.

Shelby smiled at Rachel. "Of course." Hand in hand, Rachel and Beth went into the bedroom, leaving Quinn with Shelby and her mom.

"I'll always be your little girl," Quinn told Judy.

"I'm so glad you found such an amazing man," Judy said.

"Sam loves you, and I can tell you love him," Shelby added.

"I know he'll take good care of me," Quinn said. "He'll be the best husband, the best father."

Soon, the bridesmaids and flower girls came into the common room. "It's the first Glee wedding!" Mercedes said, hugging Quinn.

"I hope Sam doesn't change his mind at the last minute," Quinn blurted out. "I hope I don't mess up or anything."

"You'll do great," Tina said.

"The limo isn't due for another twenty minutes, how about some pictures?" Dolly asked.

The girls got out their cameras. Pictures around the hotel were taken of Quinn with each of her bridesmaids, with all her bridesmaids, with the flower girls, with the bridesmaids and the flower girls, with her mom, with Dolly and Stacey, with Dolly and Judy, with her cousins, Shelby and Beth...

The limo pulled into the parking lot. Quinn's mom helped her into the limo and then joined her with the bridesmaids, the flower girls and Dolly. Quinn felt a lot of nausea and anxiety as the limo drove to the Galleria, the party center they'd selected for their wedding.

She had to squeeze her mom's hand as they made their way into the room where they'd wait for the wedding to begin. When they were in the room, Kurt came running in. "Thank God all you girls managed without me! You all look amazing!"

"You were a great wedding planner, Kurt," Quinn said.

"Who else would do it?" Kurt asked. "The hall's decorated, the guests are starting to arrive, the photographer's here, the music's ready..."

Quinn felt her bellyache coming back as she listened to Kurt's rambles. Finally, Kurt said,

"This is how the lineup will go. Stacey and Beth will go in first with the flowers, and Shelby will walk with them just in case. Then Sam's brother with the rings. Then Santana, Brittany and Artie, then Tina and Mike, then Mercedes and Sam, then Blaine and me, then Quinn and Puck, and last, Quinn and her mom."

Quinn heard the music begin and some chattering in the next room after Kurt left. Then Kurt came back in, this time with Blaine, Puck, Finn, Mike and Artie, who were dressed in black suits with white shirts and sky blue ties to match the girls' dresses. "It's time!"

Quinn gulped. There was no more waiting. The wedding party began lining up. She was excited to see Sam, but nervous at the same time. She hugged each of her bridesmaids as they wished her luck. The wedding march began and she watched Shelby, Beth and Stacey, enter the aisle. Sam's brother followed them, carrying the rings. Santana, Artie and Brittany followed, then Tina and Mike, then Finn and Mercedes, then Kurt and Blaine, then Puck and Lauren. Quinn linked arms with her mom as the audience stood. She finally looked at the end of the aisle and saw Sam. He looked so handsome in his tux. She noticed how happy he looked. He had an amazing smile. It made her want to smile.

Finally, Quinn and her mom reached the end of the aisle, and she gave her to Sam. Sam took Quinn's hands and whispered, "You look so beautiful."

"You look handsome," Quinn whispered.

Quinn was too focused on Sam to really pay attention to the religious aspect of the ceremony. When it came time for the vows, she listened carefully to the word she prepared.

"Quinn, you are the best thing to ever happen to me. I dated other girls, but I didn't feel that special thing with them that I feel with you. From the first time we sang together I knew there was something special about you. I love everything about you. You're the one, you're it. You're the most gorgeous girl I know but it's more than that. We're more than that. You bring out the best in me. You always make me feel loved. You help give me confidence and ambition. I know you'll be the best wife. I know you'll be the best mother. I love you, Quinn, and I always will."

Quinn had tears in her eyes when Sam finished speaking. But she had to recite hers. "Oh, Sam, where do I begin? You are just - you're the one. Every moment I'm with you, it's like we're the only two people in the world. You make me feel good about everything about myself when I feel at my worst. I never feel lonely with you. You have helped me to be myself and realize that there's more to me than my cheerleading. Sam, you are the best man ever. You are going to be an amazing father. I love you."

Sam smiled at Quinn and gave her a kiss. The vicar asked, "Sam, do you take Quinn to be your wife?"

Sam smiled. "I do."

"And Quinn, do you take Sam to be your husband?"

Quinn had to hold in her excitement. "Oh, yes I do!"

She and Sam slipped the rings on to each other's fingers as the vicar announced, "For the first time, Mr and Mrs Sam Evans!"

Quinn hugged Sam as they smiled at the crowd. Their parents were in the front row and were all standing and crying. The ushers and bridesmaids stood on the altar with them. The ring bearer had joined his older brother, and Puck was holding Beth and Kurt was holding Stacey. The recessional music began and Sam and Quinn led the wedding party down the aisle. Sam looked at Quinn and whispered, "I'm forever yours, faithfully."

"I'm forever yours, faithfully," Quinn whispered back.

They kissed at the entrance to the hall when the photographer approached them. "While everyone's getting seated for dinner, we need to take photos."

"Okay!" Quinn said. Photos were taken of Sam and Quinn together, then with Dwight, Dolly, Kurt, Blaine and Stevie and Stacey, with Judy, Shelby and Beth, with their best man and maid of honor, with the bridesmaids, with the ushers, with the whole wedding party.

Dinner was served - orderves for the first course, salad for the second course, steak with roasted potatoes and asparagus for the entre and wedding cake for dessert. Between courses, Sam and Quinn made their way around the room to greet their guests. Right before the entree were the speeches by the best man and maid of honor. After the speeches was the first dance for Sam and Quinn. They'd chosen to dance to a recording of them singing "I've had the best time of my life" at Sectionals, since it was what they decided was the Quam theme song. Quinn also shared a dance with her mom, and there was general dancing on the floor with all the guests. Everyone who'd ever been in New Directions with Sam and Quinn was there. At the end of the party, Quinn fell asleep in the limo on the way to the airport. At the airport, a private jet had been waiting to take them on their honeymoon to St. Lucia, where they spent the week hanging out at the beach, swimming at the pool, scuba diving, exploring ruins, cuddling in their hotel and seeing the wild life.

x

"Mom, that sounds like the best wedding ever!" Molly said. She hoped her wedding would be like that one day, especially if it was to Tom. But she didn't want to end up with anyone but Tom.

"It was, honey, trust me!" Quinn said. "I could relive that day every day."

"I wonder what my wedding will be like?" Molly said.

"It probably won't be for a while," Quinn said. "You are still in middle school. But I do think you've found your special someone."

"I like to think I did," Molly said. "I really love Tom."

"You'd better go get your dress on," Quinn said. "We're all excited for a great choir performance."

Molly put on her dress. She liked the dress Alice had picked for the choir girls from Sky Heights and Stonewall to wear for their performance. She just hoped Tom would think she looked good in it.

She leaned into her boyfriend as they shared a dance on the floor. She loved him so much. The way her mom had described her feelings about her dad was how she thought about Tom. She felt so lucky to have him in her life, let alone as her boyfriend.


	12. Wedding bells part 2

Golden hearts

Chapter 12: Wedding bells part 2

**Disclaimer: I only own Glee on DVD and CD!**

**I own: The children of the New Directions and their friends!**

The Evans family got in their car and drove to the wedding. In the car, Quinn nudged Sam and groaned, "I feel huge."

"Then take the baby out," said Faith.

"She'll have to wait a little more, Faith," Sam said. "You still look stunning, baby."

The family arrived at the church early. Sam, Georgia, Daniel and Faith went to get seats in the pew while Quinn, Molly and Adam went to the room where the choirs from Sky Heights and Stonewall would be meeting. They'd do a performance to open the ceremony before the bride and groom walked down the aisle and then take turns performing at the reception.

Tom came into the room. "Sorry I'm late, I had to be with the other groomsmen."

"It's fine, Tom," Quinn said. "The performance starts soon."

Tom smiled and looked at Molly. "Wow, Molly... You look so beautiful."

Molly gave her boyfriend a big hug. "I love you."

"Maybe the next wedding will be ours!" Tom said. "In six or ten years!"

Molly felt good that she wasn't the only one who'd thought about getting married.

"Places everyone!" Quinn said. "We have to do the opening number!"

Tom: It's a beautiful night,  
We're looking for something dumb to do.  
Hey baby, I think I wanna marry you.  
Molly: Is it the look in your eyes?  
Or is it this dancing juice?  
Who cares, baby?  
I think I wanna marry you.  
Lily: Well I know this little chapel on the boulevard  
We can go-o-oh (go-o-oh), no one will know-o-oh (know-o-oh).  
Adam: Oh come on, girl.  
Adam and Lily: Who cares if we're trashed?  
Got a pocket full of cash  
Adam and Lily: We can blow-o-oh (blow-o-oh)  
Shots of patro-o-on (patro-o-on)  
Adam: Ahh and it's on girl.  
Alice and Harry: Don't say no, no, no, no-no,  
Just say yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah-yeah,  
And we'll go, go, go, go-go.  
Harry: If you're ready like I'm ready.  
Gabriella: 'Cause it's a beautiful night,  
Gabriella and Colby: We're looking for something dumb to do.  
Hey, baby!  
I think I wanna marry you.  
Alice and Harry: Is it the look in your eyes?  
Or is it this dancing juice?  
Who cares, baby?  
I think I wanna marry you.  
Lily: Ohh!  
Tom: I'll go get a ring  
Molly: Let the choir bells sing  
Tom and Molly: Like o-o-ooh (o-o-ooh),  
So whatcha wanna do-o-oh (do-o-oh)?  
Adam: Let's just run girl.  
Tom: If we wake up and we wanna break up,  
Adam and Lily: That's co-o-ol (co-o-ol).  
No, I won't blame you-o-oh (you-o-oh);  
Tom: Ahh, it was fun girl  
Everyone: Don't say no, no, no, no-no,  
Just say yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah-yeah,  
And we'll go, go, go, go-go,  
If you're ready like I'm ready.  
'Cause it's a beautiful night,  
We're looking for something dumb to do.  
Hey, baby, I think I wanna marry you.  
Is it the look in your eyes?  
Or is it this dancing juice?  
Who cares, baby?  
I think I wanna marry you.  
Adam: Just say I do-oh-o-oh,  
Tom: Tell me right now baby,  
Harry: Tell me right now baby.  
Ryan: Just say I do-oh-o-oh,  
Tom: Tell me right now baby,  
Jack: Tell me right now baby, baby, oh  
Jane and Charlie: Cause it's a beautiful night,  
We're looking for something dumb to do.  
Hey baby, I think I wanna marry you.  
Is it the look in your eyes?  
Or is it this dancing juice?  
Who cares baby?  
I think I wanna marry you.

Everyone else went back to their seats as Tom went back to join his family. During the ceremony, Molly noticed a look Tom gave her when his dad and Alice's mom were exchanging their vows. She wondered if he, too, was imagining this being them someday.

Molly and Adam both got to sit with Tom's family at the reception. During dinner, Tom's dad said to Molly and Adam, "If it wasn't for you two, I don't know if Tom would have ended up being supportive of our marriage."

"We did what we could," Adam said.

"You're a great friend, Adam," Tom's dad said. "And Molly, you're a great girlfriend."

"You're the best girlfriend ever," Tom said as he hugged Molly.

After dinner the dances began. After the first dance and the special dances, some of the choirs were performing, and Tom took Molly's hand. "May I have this dance?"

Molly smiled wide. "Yes you may."

She leaned into her boyfriend as they shared a dance on the floor. She loved him so much. The way her mom had described her feelings about her dad was how she thought about Tom. She felt so lucky to have him in her life, let alone as her boyfriend.


	13. Audrey

Golden hearts

Chapter 13: Audrey

**Disclaimer: I only own Glee on DVD and CD!**

**I own: The children of the New Directions and their friends!**

A few days after the wedding, Molly was home from school with bad menstrual cramps. Quinn stayed home with her, saying that it was too hard for her to go to work and walk around. The due date had already passed and Quinn complained that if she didn't go into labor soon, she'd need to go to a doctor for a c-section. Molly thought her mom was crazy for going to work so pregnant, but she had to remind herself that her mom was Quinn Evans.

Molly was in her room lying on the hot water bottle when Quinn hobbled in. "How's your stomach?" Quinn asked.

"It's always bad on the first day," Molly sighed. "I feel like a bunch of bricks have been thrown at my stomach."

"I'm sorry, baby," Quinn said. "The first day's always pretty painful for me, too."

"I bet it's nothing compared to giving birth," Molly said. "Are you nervous?"

"I've given birth to six babies already," Quinn said.

"Who was the hardest to give birth to?" Molly asked.

Quinn looked sad. "It would have to have been Olivia..."

Molly took her mom's hand. "I really wish she could still be here, Mom."

"She'd be in third grade, hard to believe," Quinn said.

"Who was the easiest?" Molly asked, trying to cheer up her mom.

"Well, I remember it felt the least painful with you and Adam," Quinn said. "Maybe it was because I'd been brutally attacked less than two years earlier and that hurt a lot more."

The story of Quinn's attack at Yale during her first year there was one that scared Molly a bit. Quinn was still bothered by that story and refused to share it with even her kids. Molly felt like an idiot. She'd probably upset her mom again. Her mom was very emotional now that she was so pregnancy. She needed to distract her mom, and soon. "Mom, can you tell me about the night Adam and I were born?"

"I'd love to," Quinn said. "Well, you know it happened as we were leaving our friends' wedding, where we were the maid of honor and the best man..."

x

As Sam and Quinn were leaving, Quinn grabbed Sam's hand. "Sam, my water just broke!"

Sam looked at Quinn. "When?"

"Just now," Quinn said. "I think labor started a few hours ago, but I didn't want to interrupt the wedding."

"Avoiding the spotlight now, huh?" Sam said.

"I don't think Rachel would appreciate her maid of honor leaving the reception!" Quinn protested.

"Okay, let's call an ambulance," Sam said.

"Can't you just drive there?" Quinn pleaded.

Sam gave Quinn a look. "You need medical help right away."

Quinn stood there, feeling the pain beginning to come as Sam called the ambulance. He led her to sit down and put his arms around her. "It'll be okay. Just think, in a few hours, our little boy and our little girl will be here."

"I don't know if I'm ready!" Quinn pleaded. "I don't think I'll be a good mom!"

Sam kissed Quinn. "Lucy Quinn Fabray Evans, I see you as being the best mother."

The ambulance arrived and Sam helped Quinn on, still in their nice clothes from the wedding. Quinn held Sam's hand on the ambulance. When they got to the hospital, Sam helped Quinn into a wheelchair as they headed to the hospital room. In the bed, Quinn's contractions continued, but she remained calm, only holding Sam's's hand. He looked at her. "I can't believe how well you're handling this - from what I've heard, most women scream at their husbands while giving birth."

"This is nothing compared to my attack!" Quinn said. It didn't hurt as much, but she was just as scared, if not more.

After about two hours, it was time to begin pushing. Quinn just held onto Sam. At 12:01 AM, Adam was born. Molly followed seven minutes later. When Quinn held her children for the first time, it was one of the best moments of her life. These were her babies. She was a mother. Already, these babies were perfect. She'd left Yale and transferred to Tennessee Univirsity and had pretty much lost any chance of being in New York, but she had Sam, and now, she had Adam and Molly. Everything was perfect in her life now.

x

As she finished telling Molly the story of the night she became a mother, Quinn couldn't believe that was almost thirteen years ago and soon, she'd be giving birth again... To her SEVENTH child!

"You're a great mom," Molly told Quinn.

"You think so?" Quinn asked.

"I do," Molly replied happily.

"I love you, honey," Quinn said.

"If cramps hurt this much, I can only imagine how hard it will be when I give birth," Molly said.

"Hopefully that won't be for a while," Quinn said. "Looking back, I don't know how your dad and I managed to get through college and raising two toddlers at the same time."

"You did a perfect job," Molly told her mom.

Quinn looked at her daughter. That perfect baby she'd given birth to twelve years ago was now a beautiful, smart, strong, sweet young woman.

Quinn told Molly to take a nap, because that usually helped ease Molly's cramps. She sat by her daughter's side until she fell asleep and then went downstairs.

x

"Molly!" Molly woke up immediately, she had never heard her mom sound so loud. This had to be something big. She ran downstairs. "Molly... my water just broke..." Quinn said.

Molly jumped back. "Okay, Mom... I'll call Dad at work and then call Tom's parents and see if they can get Adam, Georgia, Daniel and Faith."

"I'd forgotten how much contractions hurt," Quinn said.

"It'll be okay," Molly said. "You just stay there. I'll call Dad." She got out her cell phone and quickly dialed the Sky Heights school phone number. She asked the secretary at the school office to go straight to his classroom, because this was his daughter and it was a family urgency. When Sam picked up the phone, Molly blurted out, "Mom's water broke!"

"Oh my God!" Sam said. "I'll be right there. Keep her calm, okay?"

"I will," Molly said. She hung up the phone. "Mom, Dad's on his way."

"Thank God!" Quinn said.  
"I'm going to call Tom's parents to see if they can get Adam, Georgia, Daniel and Faith, okay?"

"Okay," Quinn said weakly.

Molly quickly dialed Tom's dad's cell phone number. She and Tom had worked out with their parents a while ago that Tom's parents would get them from school and bring them to the hospital. Tom's dad picked up after the first ring. "Hi, Molly."

"My mom's water just broke!"

"Do you need me to - "

"Could you bring Adam, Georgia, Daniel and Faith to the hospital? They're at school now and Faith's with her child minder."

"Of course, we'll be there soon."

As soon as Molly hung up the phone, she went back to Quinn in the living room and saw Sam coming in. "I drove above the speed limit, Q."

"Sammy, I forgot how much it hurts," Quinn moaned.

Sam kissed Quinn. "I know. Molly, please go get your mom's suitcase."

Molly ran into Quinn and Sam's room to get the suitcase. She sent Tom a quick text: "The baby's coming!"

Sam helped Quinn into the car as Molly got in the backseat with Quinn's suitcase. Sam drove to the hospital, sending Molly to get a wheelchair as soon as they arrived. When Molly got to the reception desk, she blurted out to the receptionist, "We need a wheelchair. My mom's having a baby!"

The receptionist got a wheelchair, and Molly ran to Sam and Quinn with the wheelchair. Sam helped Quinn in the wheelchair, and then turned to Molly. "Wait for your siblings."

"But I want to be there when the baby is born!" Molly protested.

"You can join us when your siblings get here!" Sam called, already wheeling Quinn into the maternity ward.

Molly stood in the waiting room, wondering when her siblings would arrive. She wanted to share this moment with her mom.

A few minutes later, Adam, Georgia, Daniel, Faith, Tom , Ellie , Gabriella, Alice, Laura, Christina and Lily came running into the waiting room. "Where's Mom?" Georgia asked.

"She's in the room," Molly said. "Dad said we could join them once you guys get here."

"How are you feeling?" Gabriella asked. Molly almost felt stupid for not noticing that one of her best friend and her boyfriend were with them.

"My cramps are better," Molly said. "I wasn't expecting you two!"

"They're in our family, Gabriella and the girls wanted to come and so then we decided they all could come," Georgia said.

"Hopefully they'll let you in!" Molly said.

"As long as we avoid the PDA, I'm sure it'll work out," Tom said.

"I want to see Mommy and Daddy!" Faith moaned.

"Let's go," Molly said. She took her little sister's hand and led the group to the maternity ward, where the clerk directed them to Quinn's room. Quinn was in the bed, but she perked up as soon as the kids came in. "I wanted all of you to be here," she said.

"Well, we're here, Mom," Adam said.

"I guess they're here just in time, Mrs Evans," the nurse said. "It's time for you to push."

Quinn grabbed Sam's hand. "You can do this, Mom," Molly said.

"Adam, Tom, this is a preview," Georgia said.

"Please don't make your brother and sister into parents just yet," Sam said as Quinn made another push. Molly looked down. "Mom, I see a head!"

"She's coming along," the nurse said. "Quinn, give her another push."

Molly did notice the look of pain on her mom's face as she made another push. Two pushes later, Molly could see the baby.

"Sam, want to cut the chord?" the nurse asked.

Sam nodded and cut the scary chord. The nurse handed the baby to Sam and Quinn after wiping her off. All of the kids gathered around the bed.

"She's beautiful," Lily said.

"She looks like us, doesn't she?" Sam said to Quinn.

"She does," Quinn said. "Well, here she is. Audrey Olivia Evans."

"Our baby sister," Molly said. This was the first time she'd been there for the birth of one of her siblings. She was so happy to have shared this moment with her parents and siblings, and to have her boyfriend and her best friends there, too.

"She's so little!" Faith said.

"From what Mom told me, that's what Beth and Stacey said when Adam and I were born!" Molly said, not being able to help herself.

"They did!" Sam said. "We'll let the youngest hold her first. With my help."

Molly didn't mind letting Faith hold Audrey first. (Rather, with Sam holding on to Faith's arms, positioning them correctly.) Georgia got to hold her next, then Daniel, then Adam, then Molly got to. She noticed that Audrey did look like both Sam and Quinn. She had Sam's hair and face shape, but Quinn's eyes and nose. She felt a bond with Audrey right away. She was, after all, the one who'd suggested the name Audrey for her.

"She knows who her siblings are!" Sam said.

Quinn looked at Lily and Tom. "Would you two like to hold her?"

"You'd really let us?" Lily asked.

"Of course," Sam said. "You two are like family to us."

"Lily can hold her first," Tom said. As Sam handed Audrey to Lily, Tom looked at Molly. Molly smiled at him, hoping one day, they'd be having their own children together.

After Lily held Audrey, Sam handed her to Tom. After everyone took turns holding Audrey for about another hour or so, Quinn was tired, so the kids called Lily's parents to come pick them up. The next morning, Audrey's grandparents would be visiting. Sam would be coming home later that night, but for dinner, Molly, Adam, Georgia, Daniel and Faith were on their own. The five of them were a bit too excited to get to bed. This was a great family, and Molly was so lucky to be part of it.


	14. Triple love

Golden hearts

Chapter 14: Triple love

**Disclaimer: I only own Glee on DVD and CD!**

**I own: The children of the New Directions and their friends!**

A few weeks had gone by since Audrey was born and Molly and Tom's relationship was getting stronger and stronger by the day but Lily not only found herself falling for Adam, she was falling for her best friend's boyfriend too! Now that's definately a recipe for disaster.

It all started on Saturday, Lily, Molly, Laura, Ellie, Gabriella, Rosie and Christina were shopping at the mall, the girls had been talking about nothing but clothes, shoes, accessories and music when they finally came to the topic about boys.

"Hey Molly, how did your date go with Tom last night?" asked Christina as Molly laughed, remembering the events of the night before.

"It was so romantic! Tom took me to this expensive resturant and then we went to a movie..." Molly told all of her friends about her date with Tom and the girls were in awe at the end of Molly's story.

X

On Monday, in choir, Lily watched as Tom demonstrated a new dance routine.

'Has he always looked this georgeous?' Lily thought to herself with a dreamy look in her eyes but then caught herself before she started to blush. 'No, stop it, Lily! Tom is Molly's boyfriend, you are Adam's girlfriend!'

After Tom finished dancing, he went back to his seat and sat down next to Adam, the teacher told the group that they would be rehearsing 'Without love' from Hairspray.

The group stood up and stood in their starting positions when the music started to play and Adam started to sing.

Adam: Once I was a selfish fool  
Who never understood  
I never looked inside myself  
Though on the outside, I looked good!

Then we met and you made me  
The man I am today  
Lily, I'm in love with you  
No matter what you say  
'Cause...

Adam (& the other choir members)  
Without love  
Life is like the seasons with  
No summer  
Without love  
Life is rock 'n' roll without  
A drummer

Lily, I'll be yours forever  
'Cause I never wanna be  
Without love  
Lily, never set me free  
No, I ain't lyin'  
Never set me free, Lily,  
No, no, no!

Oliver: Living in the ghetto  
Black is everywhere you go  
Who'd 've thought I'd love a girl  
With skin as white as winter's snow

Tiffany: In my ivory tower  
Life was just a hostess snack  
But now I've tasted chocolate  
And I'm never going back

Tiffany & Oliver & the other members of the choir: 'Cause without love

Lily: Life is like a beat that you can't follow

All: Without love

Tiffany: Life is doris day at the apollo

All: Darling, I'll be yours forever  
'Cause I never wanna be  
Without love

Tom: So darling, never set me free

Brianna and Elliot: I'm yours forever  
Never set me free

All: No, no, no!

Adam: If I'm Left without my baby doll  
I don't know what I'll do

Lily: Adam, I've got to break out  
So that I can get my hands on you

Tom: And girl, if I can't touch you  
Now I'm gonna lose control

Tiffany: Oliver, you're my black white knight  
I've found my blue-eyed soul

Oliver: Sweet freedom is our goal

Adam: Lil, I wanna kiss ya!

Lily: Let me out at the next Toll!

All: 'Cause without love

Oliver: Life is like a prom that won't invite us

All: Without love

Adam: Life's getting my big break and laryngitis

All: Without love

Tiffany: Life's a '45' when you can't buy it

All: Without love

Lily: Life is like my mother on a diet

All: Like a week that's only mondays  
Only ice cream never sundaes  
Like a circle with no center  
Like a door marked "do not enter!"

DARLING, I'LL BE YOURS FOREVER  
'Cause I never wanna be...

Without love

Lily and Tom: Yes now you've captured me

All: Without love

Adam and Lily: I surrender happily

All: Without love

Tiffany: Oh Oliver

All: Never set me free

Tiffany and Oliver: No, no, no

Lily and Tom: No, I ain't lyin'

Tiffany and Oliver: Never set me free

All: No, no, no  
No, I don't wanna live without

Tiffany: Love, love, love

Adam: Yeah, yeah, yeah

All: Darling, you had best believe me,  
Never leave me without love!  
X

After rehearsals ended, Lily knew that she was totally in love with Tom, Tom was in love with her too but there was one problem, they were both dating each other's best friends.


	15. Vacation to New York

Golden hearts

Chapter 15: Vacation to New York

**Disclaimer: I only own Glee on DVD and CD!**

**I own: The children of the New Directions and their friends!**

Molly, Adam, Georgia, Daniel, Faith, Sam and Quinn were packing their suitcases for their vacation to New York City to visit Finn and Rachel and their two daughters, Maria and Eliza (Rachel had insisted on naming both girls after characters in broadway musicals.)

Considering that Molly and Adam's birthday was during the time the family would be spending in the Big Apple, Sam, Quinn, Finn and Rachel had made plans for a surprise party, New York City style!

When the Evans family reached Finn and Rachel's apartment, Molly took Audrey's carrier and carried her over to Maria and Eliza, who were sitting at the kitchen table. Maria was so excited to see Molly, when she went to hug her, she nearly sent Molly flying off of her feet.

Meanwhile, Sam, Quinn, Finn and Rachel were in Finn and Rachel's bedroom, whispering to each other about the party plans.

"Do they have any ideas about the surprise?" Finn whispered into Sam's ear.

"Nah, they don't have a clue" Sam whispered back to his best friend.

While the adults were doing that, Georgia was in the living room area with Eliza, the two of them were watching 'Friends' on TV, Eliza always liked the show because it was set in New York.

X

Later that evening, Rachel thought that it would be nice to take the kids to the Broadway stage, Molly was in awe.

"Wow! I want to sing!" said Molly as she ran onto the stage and when the music started, she started to sing 'Funny girl' from Funny Girl the musical.

Funny Did you hear that?

Funny Yeah, the guy said """Honey, you're a funny girl"  
That's meI just keep them in stitches

Doubled in half

And though I may be all wrong for a guy

I'm good for a laugh  
I guess it's not funny

Life is far from sunny

When the laugh is over

And the joke's on you A girl oughta have a sense of humor

That's one thing you really need for sure

When you're a funny girl

The fella said, "A funny girl"

Honey, how it ain't so funny

Funny girl

After Molly finished singing, everyone started clapping and Rachel smiled proudly at Sam and Quinn's daughter.

"You're going to be a star someday, Molly!" said Rachel as Molly ran back over to them and got caught up in a hug by Quinn.

X

After three days, it was Molly and Adam's birthday, the twins were showered with presents and birthday cards, the most expensive gifts coming from the Hudsons, Molly loved the necklace that Maria had given her.

That evening, Sam and Quinn were helping Finn and Rachel get the kids into the cab and when they reached the resturant and had the food, the birthday cake was brought out by the waitress and everyone started singing.

"Happy Birthday to You  
Happy Birthday to You  
Happy Birthday Dear Molly and Adam  
Happy Birthday to You.

From good friends and true,  
From old friends and new,  
May good luck go with you,  
And happiness too."

After the fun was over, they all went back to the apartment and went back to bed, Molly thought that this definately the best birthday ever.


	16. Sleepover secrets

Golden hearts

Chapter 16: Sleepover secrets

**Disclaimer: I only own Glee on DVD and CD!**

**I own: The children of the New Directions and their friends!**

Adam and Molly had invited their friends round for a sleepover, it had been two weeks since the Evans family had returned from New York and they were glad to be back in the comfort of their own home.

"Did someone order pizza?" Lily and Gabriella both grinned entering the room carrying a tower of pizza boxes and carrier bags full of soda and junk food. The hungry seventh graders cheered as the food was brought in. Tonight was going to be good.

After pizza and an hour of straight on rehearsing. The kids were sat on the floor in a circle, sleeping bags laid out and bags of junk food in the middle. It was nice, they were all ready like one big family but this was even better, being able to be all there together and chill out.

"So are we going to do what we talked about the other day?" Adam questioned chewing on a candy covered apple.

"What? Are we gonna tell secrets?" asked Laura as Adam smiled at her.

"Who's going to start?" Ellie asked and with no one reply, it was clear that nobody was willing to share there secret first.

"Nobody really?" Molly laughed "We will just need to settle this old school then," she smirked jotting everyone's name down and folding them up, putting them in a bowl.

"So the first person to reveal their secret is..." Molly said. "Drum roll please Adam," Adam laughed and tapped two spoons on the biscuit tin just as Laura revealed the name.

"Tom.." said Laura as she reached into the bowl, took out a random bit of paper and unfolded it.

Tom took a deep breath and closed his eyes, attempting to hold back his tears as he thought about his mom.

"I sometimes blame myself for my mom's death" said Tom, barely getting the last word out before bursting into tears.

"Tom, sweetheart, it wasn't your fault" said Molly as she put her arm around Tom's shoulders, trying to comfort her boyfriend.

"It was my fault, Molly, if I hadn't ben so stupid, mom wouldn't have had a heart attack!" Tom sobbed into Molly's shoulder before standing up and running out of the room.

An hour later, everyone finished telling their secrets, Molly ran off to get Tom and they all went to bed.


	17. Glee club reunion

Golden hearts

Chapter 17: Glee club reunion

**Disclaimer: I only own Glee on DVD and CD!**

**I own: The children of the New Directions and their friends!**

The Evans family sat on the plane, on their way to Ohio for the Glee club reunion at William Mckinley High School to meet up with the other previous members of the New Directions, Molly and Adam were really excited because they would be seeing all of their cousins in the ND family, after all, Glee club was a family.

Molly sat on one of the chairs in the choir room, Adam and her other siblings were having fun with Beth and the other girls, they were running about in the parking lot, a few minutes later, Maria and Eliza walked in to haul Molly the hell out of there!

"Come on, Molly!" said Eliza as she grabbed Molly by one arm and her sister grabbed Molly's other arm.

"Alright, alright!" Molly laughed as Finn and Rachel's two daughters tugged her out of the choir room and into the parking lot where everyone else was waiting.

"Hey Molly!" said Mike as he and Brittany walked over to the three girls and enveloped Molly in a bear hug.

Mike and Brittany had gone on vacation while Thomas went to dance camp over the summer and Brittany was now nine months pregnant with a baby girl and was due any day now.

"Hey Uncle Mike and Aunt Brittany!" said Molly as she looked up at Mike and Brittany. "How's the baby?"

"She's giving me a good kicking today, I think she's having a party of her own in there!" said Brittany as she put her hand on her large stomach.

A few minutes later, everyone gathered into the auditorium and the kids all sang one of the New Directions' favorite songs, 'Light up the world'.

Maria: Hey hey hey  
You and me keep on dancing in the dark  
It's been tearing me apart  
Never knowing what we are

Hey hey hey  
You and me keep on trying to play it cool  
Now it's time to make a move  
And that's what I'm gonna do

Thomas: Lay it all down  
Eliza: Got something to say

Thomas: Lay it all down

Eliza: Throw your doubt away

Thomas: Do or die now

Eliza: Step on to the plate

Thomas: Blow the door wide open like

Both: Up up and away

All: Let's light up the world tonigh-igh-ight  
You gotta give up the bark and bi-I-ite  
I know that we got the love, alrigh-igh-ight  
Come on and ligh-ligh-light it up  
Light it up tonight

Let's light up the world tonigh-igh-ight  
You gotta give up the bark and bi-I-ite  
I know that we got the love, alrigh-igh-ight  
Come on and ligh-ligh-light it up  
Light it up tonight

Adam: Hey hey hey  
You and me turn it up 10, 000 watts  
Tell me why we gotta stop  
I just wanna let it rock

Daniel and Georgia: Hey hey hey  
You and me keep on staring at the road  
Like we don't know where to go  
Step back, let me take control

Thomas: Lay it all down

Eliza: Got something to say

Thomas: Lay it all down

Eliza: Throw your doubt away

Thomas: Do or die now

Eliza: Step on to the plate

Thomas: Blow the door wide open like

Both: Up up and away

All: Let's light up the world tonigh-igh-ight  
You gotta give up the bark and bi-I-ite  
I know that we got the love, alrigh-igh-ight  
Come on and ligh-ligh-light it up  
Light it up tonight

Let's light up the world tonigh-igh-ight  
You gotta give up the bark and bi-I-ite  
I know that we got the love, alrigh-igh-ight  
Come on and ligh-ligh-light it up  
Light it up tonight

Adam: Hey hey hey you  
Hey hey hey you  
Hey hey hey you  
Hey hey hey you you you you you

Molly: Lay it all down  
Got something to say  
Lay it all down  
Throw your doubt away  
Do or die now  
Step on to the plate  
Blow the door wide open like up up and away

All: Let's light up the world tonigh-igh-ight  
You gotta give up the bark and bi-I-ite  
I know that we got the love, alrigh-igh-ight  
Come on and ligh-ligh-light it up  
Light it up tonight

Let's light up the world tonigh-igh-ight  
You gotta give up the bark and bi-I-ite  
I know that we got the love, alrigh-igh-ight  
Come on and ligh-ligh-light it up  
Light it up tonight

Let's light up the world tonigh-igh-ight  
You gotta give up the bark and bi-I-ite  
I know that we got the love, alrigh-igh-ight  
Come on and ligh-ligh-light it up  
Light it up tonight

After the performance, everyone started clapping when suddenly, Brittany screamed as a contraction ripped through her, the baby was coming.

Everyone one soon realised what was going on and quickly rushed to get to Lima Memorial.


	18. Memories of Olivia

Golden hearts

Chapter 18: Memories of Olivia

**Disclaimer: I only own Glee on DVD and CD!**

**I own: The children of the New Directions and their friends!**

It had been a a few months since Brittany gave birth to Tai, it was the anniversary of Olivia's death, the 12th of December, Molly and Adam were at their separate schools, Faith had an idea that something was wrong with her older brothers and sisters but she didn't know what it was.

At Stonewall, Adam was sitting at a table with Tom and Lily, the two knew what today meant and they knew that Adam needed time to think about and remember his little sister, who unfortunately died from Acute Myeloid Leukemia three years ago.

"Adam, I know this possibly won't help but I understand how you feel" said Tom as he rested a hand on Adam's shoulder to gesture comfort.

"Is there anything we can do?" asked Lily as Adam shook his head, his eyes filling with tears and started to cry as he thought about Olivia.

Half of the student body started staring at Adam now and Lily could sense that Adam was uncomfortable, so the three of them stood up and walked into the now empty corridors and once they were there, Adam burst into tears.

"It's not fair!" said Adam as a sheet of fresh, salty tears ran down his cheeks. "We thought that Olivia would pull through but the chemo wasn't working, she was only five!"

"Adam, shh, I know it's hard but Olivia would want you to remember her for who she was, not because of her Cancer" said Tom as he wrapped his arms around his best friend and pulled Adam into a tight embrace, rubbing his hand up and down Adam's back.

"I can't imagine what it's like to lose a brother or sister" said Lily as she kissed Adam gently on the cheek.

X

Meanewhile, at Sky Heights, the same thing was happening to Molly, after lunch, she, Ellie, Gabriella, Laura, Christina and Rosie were in French class that afternoon and the teacher, Miss Winters, was going around asking how everyone in the class was feeling today.

"Molly, comment allez-vous?" asked Miss Winters as she looked at Molly over her shoulder.

"Je suis très bien" Molly lied, trying to hide the fact that she was upset but she couldn't hold it any longer.

She stood up quickly, grabbed her back pack and ran out of the classroom, Ellie, Gabriella, Laura, Christina and Rosie quickly apologised to Miss Winters before following Molly out of the classroom.

It took the group twenty minutes to find Molly but eventually, they found her sobbing her eyes out in the girls' bathroom.

"Molly?" asked Rosie as she and the other girls walked into the girls' bathroom, hearing Molly's sobs through the door of one of the cubicles.

"Go away!" Molly sobbed as she tried to dry her eyes with a bit of toilet paper but the tears continued to fall.

"Molly, please! What's wrong?" asked Ellie as she knocked on the door, a few minutes later, Molly opened the door and was immediately wrapped in a tight hug from Gabriella.

"It's about your sister, isn't it?" asked Christina as Molly nodded, tears streaming down her pale, flushed cheeks.

Two months earlier, Molly had told the girls about Olivia and her battle against Cancer and how Olivia had died twelve days before Christmas Eve.

"Molly, I'm so sorry!" said Laura as she put her arm around Molly's shoulders and pulled Molly into a hug and allowed her friend to cry on her shoulder.

X

Later that day, after school, Adam and Molly recieved a text each from Christina, saying that it was 'Urgent'.

**Christina: Meet us at the park, c u later!**

**Molly: We'll be right there! Just thinking about Olivia. :(**

X

When they got to the park, Adam and Molly found themselves being hugged from all directions from their friends and then Tom guided them to a nearby bench and got the twins to sit down.

"Molly, Adam, we just wanted to show you how deeply sorry we are about Olivia and we thought that a song would help" said Lily as Molly and Adam smiled weakly at her before she and the others started singing.

Tom: Sometimes in our lives  
We all have pain, we all have sorrow  
But if we are wise  
We know that there's always tomorrow

Tom and Lily: Lean on me when you're not strong  
And I'll be your friend, I'll help you carry on  
For it won't be long  
'Til I'm gonna need somebody to lean on

Please, swallow your pride  
If I have things you need to borrow  
For no one can fill those of your needs  
That you won't let show

All: You just call on me, brother, when you need a hand  
We all need somebody to lean on  
I just might have a problem that you'll understand  
We all need somebody to lean on

Lean on me when you're not strong  
And I'll be your friend, I'll help you carry on  
For it won't be long  
'Til I'm gonna need somebody to lean on

You just call on me, brother, when you need a hand  
We all need somebody to lean on  
I just might have a problem that you'll understand  
We all need somebody to lean on

If there is a load  
You have to bear that you can't carry  
I'm right up the road, I'll share your load  
If you just call me

Call me (If you need a friend)  
Call me (Call me uh-huh)  
Call me (When you need a friend)  
Call me (If you ever need a friend)  
Call me (Call me)  
Call me (Call me)  
Call me (Call me)  
Call me (Call me)  
Call me (If you need a friend)  
Call me (Call me)  
Call me (Call me)  
Call me (Call me)  
Call me (Call me)  
Call me

After they stopped singing, Tom and Lily pulled Adam and Molly off of the bench and motioned for everyone to come over, the group hugged Adam and Molly tightly, seeing the tears in their eyes.

"Thank you" Adam whispered tearfully as Tom wrapped his arms around him.


	19. Christmas

Golden hearts

Chapter 19: Christmas

**A/N: Sorry for not updating, guys! I've been busy with GCSE mock exams this week!**

**Disclaimer: I only own Glee on DVD and CD!**

**I own: The children of the New Directions and their friends!**

A week and five days later, The Evans family was getting ready for Christmas day, Faith was really excited and to be completely honest, she had a right to be! She was only three years old, after all!

While the girls were helping Quinn make Christmas cookies, Adam and Daniel were helping Sam decorate the Christmas tree.

"This'll be the best Christmas ever!" said Daniel as he placed a silver ball on the tree.

"Why?" asked Adam as he eyed his little brother.

"Because we are all together, of course!" said Daniel, practically jumping up and down with built up excitement.

"Very true, Daniel" said Sam as he walked over to the socket and switched on the Christmas tree lights.

"You've said that every year, though!" said Adam as he tackled his brother to the floor and started a tickle fight.

"ADAM! LET M-ME GO!" Daniel screamed with laughter, causing Quinn and his sisters to come into the living room to see what all of the commotion was about.

"What is going on in here?" asked Quinn, placing her hands on her hips and eying her to sons.

"They're having fun, honey!" said Sam as he pulled Quinn into the corner of the room and kissed under the mistletoe.

X

Later that evening, the family were having a good time when 'All I want for Christmas is you' by Mariah Carey started to play on the radio and Quinn and the girls started to sing along.

I don't want a lot for Christmas  
There is just one thing I need  
I don't care about the presents  
Underneath the Christmas tree

I just want you for my own  
More than you could ever know  
Make my wish come true  
All I want for Christmas is you, yeah.

I don't want a lot for Christmas  
There is just one thing I need  
And I don't care about the presents  
Underneath the Christmas tree

I don't need to hang my stocking  
There upon the fireplace  
Santa Claus won't make me happy  
With a toy on Christmas Day

I just want you for my own  
More than you could ever know  
Make my wish come true  
All I want for Christmas is you  
You, baby

Oh, I won't ask for much this Christmas  
I won't even wish for snow  
And I'm just gonna keep on waiting  
Underneath the mistletoe

I won't make a list and send it  
To the North Pole for Saint Nick  
I won't even stay awake to  
Hear those magic reindeer click

'Cause I just want you here tonight  
Holding on to me so tight  
What more can I do?  
Baby, all I want for Christmas is you  
You, baby

Oh, all the lights are shining  
So brightly everywhere  
And the sound of children's  
Laughter fills the air

And everyone is singing  
I hear those sleigh bells ringing  
Santa, won't you bring me the one I really need?  
Won't you please bring my baby to me?

Oh, I don't want a lot for Christmas  
This is all I'm asking for  
I just want to see my baby  
Standing right outside my door

Oh, I just want you for my own  
More than you could ever know  
Make my wish come true  
Baby, all I want for Christmas is  
You, baby

All I want for Christmas is you, baby  
All I want for Christmas is you, baby  
All I want for Christmas is you, baby  
All I want for Christmas is you, baby

X

After that, the kids went to bed in order for Santa Clause to bring them presents, Sam and Quinn were lying awake in their bed, even if they were in their thirties, they were still way too excited to sleep.

X

The next morning, everyone rushed downstairs to see a big pile of presents underneath the Christmas tree, Adam got a new basketball, a skateboard, a Tennessee Titans jersey, a toy robot and some new DVDs and CDs.

Molly got a new custom jewelry design kit, a One Direction poster, some new earrings, a violin and a new laptop.

Georgia got a new pair of ballet slippers, a pink Nintendo DS, a clothes design kit, a Terry's Chocolate Orange and a TV for her room.

Daniel got a baseball bat and ball, a pirate's costume, a soccer ball, a Doctor Who action figure and a new chess set.

Faith got a fairy costume, a toy castle, a Dora the Explorer action figure, a tea party play set and a camara.

Audrey got a load of baby toys, stuffed animals and cool baby costumes.

In Daniel's opinion, this was the best Christmas ever!


	20. Mistakes

Golden hearts

Chapter 20: Mistakes

**Disclaimer: I only own Glee on DVD and CD!**

**I own: The children of the New Directions and their friends!**

Molly's POV

I don't know how this happened! One minute, Tom and I are just having fun and fooling around at an awesome party, the next, I'm PREGNANT! How am I going to tell mom and dad about the baby? How's Adam going to react when he finds out that Tom is the father? I'm only in seventh grade! This shouldn't be happening just yet, I'm nowhere near ready to have a baby!

But still, it's against mom and dad's religion to have an abortion, maybe I'll give it up for adoption, like mom did with Beth, or I might keep it.

I hope I get through this!

X

_Six weeks ago..._

"Come on, Molly!" said Tom as he dragged Molly into an empty bedroom at Jason Smith's house and started to undress Molly and himself before pulling Molly down on the bed...

X

_Six weeks later..._

"Mom, Dad, guys?" asked Molly as she stood up in the living room and looked at her family.

"What is it, honey?" asked Quinn as she looked at her oldest daughter with a worried look in her eyes.

"I'm pregnant" Molly blurted out as Quinn's eyes widened in pure shock, her baby girl was pregnant?

"Oh Molly..." said Sam as he pulled Molly into his lap.

"How far along are you?" asked Quinn as she looked to Molly's stomach, which was already starting to show.

"Six weeks, I haven't been to the doctor yet" said Molly as Sam stroked her hair soothingly.

"Your mom and I will take you whenever your ready" said Sam as Adam looked at his twin sister.

"Who is the father?" asked Adam, slightly angry.

"Tom" said Molly as Adam launched himself off of the couch.

"I'll kill him!" Adam yelled as Molly looked at him, panic in her eyes.

"NO! Adam, please don't!" Molly pleaded with her twin brother as she looked up at Adam. "I haven't told him yet!"

"Alright we'll tell him next week on Saturday" said Adam as he helped Molly to her feet and hugged her.


	21. Telling the father

Golden hearts

Chapter 21: Telling the father

**A/N: I know this is very short but I'm having trouble with ideas!**

**Disclaimer: I only own Glee on DVD and CD!**

**I own: The children of the New Directions and their friends!**

A week later, Molly was seven weeks pregnant and was really nervous about telling her boyfriend about the baby.

"Tom?" asked Molly as she sat down on the bench.

"What is it, honey?" asked Tom as he looked at his girlfriend.

"I'm pregnant" Molly said calmly as she rests a hand on her stomach, feeling her baby move around.

At that moment, Tom swore he felt his heart stop.


	22. Eight weeks pregnant

Golden hearts

Chapter 22: Eight weeks pregnant

**Disclaimer: I only own Glee on DVD and CD!**

**I own: The children of the New Directions and their friends!**

One week had gone by since Molly had told Tom about the baby and now she was two months along in her pregnancy and it was time for her eight week sonogram, during the week, Molly had announced her pregnancy to her friends at Sky Heights and they were beyond happy for her but shocked ass well.

Tom had insisted on going to the appointment with Molly, considering that his girlfriend was pregnant with HIS child.

As Sam and Quinn drove the young couple to the hospital, Quinn began to think about how she felt about her daughter having a baby.

Sure, she was mad about the fact that she was going to be a grandmother in her thirties but she knew what it was like to be pregnant at a young age.

When they arrived at the hospital, Quinn helped Molly out of the car and walked with her into the hospital, Sam and Tom following close behind them.

"I'm so excited, Molly!" said Tom as he squeezed Molly's hand when they finally sat down in the waiting room.

"I know!" said Molly as she placed her hand on her bump. 20 minutes later, Molly was called in by the doctor, her name was Emily Richards.

"Molly Evans!" said Emily as Molly, Tom, Sam and Quinn followed her into her office.

Once they reached Emily's office, Molly layed down on the table while Tom stood next to her and Sam and Quinn sat down on two chairs in the corner of the room.

"Well everything looks healthy, do you want to know the sex?" asked Emily as she looked up from the screen and looked at Molly and Tom.

"Whatever Molly wants is fine" said Tom as he smiled down at his pregnant girlfriend.

"I'd love to know" said Molly as she looked up at Emily from her position on the table.

"Before I tell you, considering your ages, do you have anything in mind about what to do after the baby is born?" said Emily as she looked at the two seventh graders.

"Not yet" said Molly, shaking her head slightly.

"Well, if it makes a difference, it's a girl" said Emily as Molly's eyes shined with tears of happiness.

"We have a daughter, Tom" Molly whispered as she looked at her daughter on the screen.


	23. Talk with mom

Golden hearts

Chapter 23: Talk with mom

**Disclaimer: I only own Glee on DVD and CD!**

**I own: The children of the New Directions and their friends!**

It had been a tough four months, Molly was beginning to get really annoyed with her pregnancy because the baby girl who was growing inside her was kicking her all the time and Quinn could see how uncomfortable her daughter was and she thought it was about time she and Molly had a chat, the baby was due in three months!

"Honey, we need to talk" said Quinn as she walked into her six month pregnant daughter's room, where Molly was flicking through a book of baby names for girls.

"Sure thing mom" said Molly as she looked up at her mother.

"What do you want to do when the baby is born? Because your dad and I will help you if you keep her" said Quinn as she rubbed Molly's large stomach.

"I don't know, I'm scared mom, what if she's born early or I miscarry?" said Molly, panic filling her eyes.

"That might happen but do you know what I did?" said Quinn as Molly shook her head. "I stayed positive!"

"Thanks mom!" said Molly, hugging her mom around the neck.


	24. Baby shopping

Golden hearts

Chapter 24: Baby shopping

**Disclaimer: I only own Glee on DVD and CD!**

**I own: The children of the New Directions and their friends!**

At the weekend, Molly, Tom, Lily, Adam, Ellie, Gabriella, Laura, Christina and Rosie went to the mall to prepare for Tom and Molly's baby, which was due quite soon.

Speaking of Molly's pregnancy, Molly had been experiencing Braxton Hicks contractions, Molly was quite nervous because of this but Emily told her that this happens near the end of the pregnancy.

"How's the baby today, Molly?" asked Ellie as Molly placed a hand on her protruding stomach, feeling her daughter kick.

"She's giving me a right kicking today!" said Molly, wincing as her little girl kicked her kidney.

"Are you alright, Babe?" asked Tom, noticing Molly's discomfort.

"Your daughter is restless!" said Molly as a sharp pain went through her abdomen. "OW!"

"What is it, Molly? Is the baby coming?" asked Tom as Molly shook her head and relaxed when the pain was over.

"Braxton Hicks contractions" said Molly as she rubbed her swollen stomach.

"Okay! Enough drama!" said Laura as she rubbed Molly's baby bump. "Let's get this little girl some stuff!"

After shopping for a while, the gang sat in the smoothie bar at the mall, they were trying to catch their breathe after walking around for hours trying to find the right thing for the baby.

"How the hell did mom manage?" asked Molly as she placed a hand on her stomach while sipping at a strawberry smoothie.

"I don't know! Mom said that her water broke during Regionals when she had Beth!" said Adam, beginning to get scared that his sister would go into labour at any minute.

"Adam! I've got three months to go!" Molly laughed, seeing the look in her twin brother's eyes.


	25. The name game

Golden hearts

Chapter 25: The name game

**Disclaimer: I only own Glee on DVD and CD!**

**I own: The children of the New Directions and their friends!**

Molly, Tom, Adam, Lily, Georgia, Daniel and Faith sat in Molly's room, they were trying to come up with the perfect name for the baby and the only way they could think of names was to play the name game.

Molly was now eight months pregnant and she was getting really excited for her baby girl to be born, she had talked to Tom about it and they both decided to give their daughter to Santana and Brittany.

Mike and Brittany had divorced and now Mike was married to some woman named Sugar and Brittany had married Santana, Thomas was living with Mike and his new stepmom, so Molly wanted to give her baby to the two women she adored, luckily, Sam and Quinn had agreed on the idea and swore not to say anything to the girls.

"We better choose a name! This baby is due in a few weeks!" said Molly as she crossed her arms and huffed in frustration.

"Calm down, babe, we'll find the perfect name for this little princess" said Tom as he rested his hand Molly's large baby bump, which looked like it was about to pop.

"We have to find one soon! What if I go into labor in a minute and we haven't got one?" said Molly, getting stressed.

"Molly, calm down!" said Lily as she looked at her pregnant best friend. "The stress isn't good for you or the baby"

"Lily's right, sis, stress will make you go into labor early" said Daniel as Molly rubbed her baby bump.

"Anyway, what kind of name would you like, Molly?" asked Georgia as she looked at her older sister.

After what felt like hours, Molly finally picked out her baby girl's name.

"I found one!" said Molly as she looked up from a book of 'Cute' baby girl names. "Ariana"


	26. The baby is coming!

Golden hearts

Chapter 26: The baby is coming!

**Disclaimer: I only own Glee on DVD and CD!**

**I own: The children of the New Directions and their friends!**

A few weeks later, Tom and the Evans family were sitting at the table in the kitchen, they were having hamburgers for dinner, which had quite an effect on Molly's stomach.

Molly was nine months pregnant and it was her due date, she had been experiencing stomach aches in the afternoon, she was sure it was just stomach aches, she couldn't be having contractions, could she?

As Molly stood up to put her plate in the sink, she felt liquid run down her legs, she knew it, her water had broken and the baby was coming, she was, in fact, in labor.

"OW!" Molly yelped as she clutched her stomach with both hands, Tom, Adam, Faith, Daniel, Georgia, Quinn and Sam looked at her with worried looks in their eyes.

"What is it, Molly?" asked Tom as he looked at Molly.

"My water's broken" Molly managed to whimper through the horrible pain of the contraction.

"Okay Molly, breathe" said Sam as he reached for his cell phone and called an ambulance.

X

When the ambulance arrived, the paramedics helped Molly lie down on the gurney and wheeled her to the awaiting ambulance and sped off to the hospital.

The staff at Rainbow Babies and Children's hospital had dealt with many teenage pregnancy cases in the passed ten years, everyday they would deal with a lot of girls under twenty giving birth, Molly was not the first and most definately wouldn't be the last.

After getting changed into a hospital gown and getting into the bed, a nurse hooked Molly up to a machine to hear the baby's heartbeat and a contraction monitor.

Molly's POV

I've been in labour for two hours now, the contractions are getting closer but not close enough for me to get an epidural.

Giving birth HURTS! Why can't the boys do this?

I'm dialated 2cm so far and it's getting annoying to wait, mom says that labour can take up to TWO days or even three!

**4cm**

I'm dialated 4cm now and I just want her OUT!

I really want to start pushing now but my doctor says I'm not dialated enough, I don't know what I'm going to do with her, maybe give her up for adoption or keep her? I'll decide later... OW! There's another stupid contraction.

**5cm**

I'm at my half way point and I've asked the doctor to give me that epidural because the contractions are getting too strong and freaking painful!

Tom's squeezing my hand while the needle's going into my back.

**8cm**

Almost there! Only 2cm to go!

I can't believe this, eight hours of labour and it's nearly over, thank goodness!

**9cm**

Nearly there! Only 1cm to go and it's almost time for my daughter to be born!

**9 1/2cm**

That half is keeping me from pushing this baby out of me! The epidural's worn off so the pain of the contractions is back.

**10cm**

This is it, it's time!

X

"I need to push!" Molly screamed as she felt pressure build up in her cervix as a nurse placed a blue sheet over her stomach.

"Okay Molly, on the count of three, I want you to push as hard as you can" said Emily as she positioned herself between Molly's legs to catch the baby. "1, 2, 3... PUSH!"

Molly started to push with all her might but nothing was happening.

"Molly, you're gonna have to push harder!" said Emily as Molly collapsed against Tom's shoulder.

"I can't!" said Molly, starting to cry in pain.

"You can do this, babe! I know you can" said Tom as he squeezed Molly's hand reassuringly.

X

After four more rounds of pushing, the baby girl fell into Emily's cupped hands and let out a loud cry, Emily took her away to get her cleaned and warmed up before returning and placing her in Molly's arms.

"Do we have a name for this little angel?" asked Emily as Molly nodded.

"Ariana" said Molly as she looked at her daughter, who she would soon be giving to Santana and Brittany.

X

After Molly had been in recovery for twenty minutes, Tom, Santana and Brittany and Molly's family walked into the room, Molly was holding a sleeping Ariana in her arms and Santana coldn't help but fall in love with this baby.

"Molly, she's beautiful!" said Santana as Molly beamed at her.

"She is beautiful and she's yours" said Molly as Santana's eyes widened in complete shock.

"What?" asked Brittany, shocked.

"I realised that I couldn't keep her and I thought that you two would make the best mommies for her" said Molly as she gently passed Ariana into Brittany's awaiting arms.

"The adoption papers are ready" said Emily as she walked into the room, Brittany and Santana signed the adoption papers and after a few weeks, Molly helped them take their new daughter home.

"We'll send you pictures of Ariana" said Santana as she laid Ariana down into her new crib.

"Here are all of the baby things" said Molly as she handed the bag to Brittany before heading home to her house.


	27. First day of high school

Golden hearts

Chapter 27: First day of high school

**Disclaimer: I only own Glee on DVD and CD!**

**I own: The children of the New Directions and their friends!**

Two years later, Quinn looked at the five backpacks packed, side by side. This was the year. Adam and Molly would be starting high school at Sunrise High School for the gifted, Georgia would be starting seventh grade, Daniel would be starting sixth grade and Faith would be starting Kindergarten for the first time.

"I can't believe it! We're high schoolers!" said Molly as she and Adam grabbed their backpacks and ran to their car that Sam and Quinn had brought for them on their 14th birthday.

X

The drive to the high school was about 20 minutes. By the time Molly arrived at her locker, other students were starting to arrive. It was hard to believe today was really here. She was really in high school now. But if she'd gotten through everything that had happened at Stonewall, there was nothing at Sunrise she couldn't handle.

"You okay?" Tom asked.

"I'm more than okay, I'm great," Molly said. "I think high school's going to be a great experience."

"So do I," Tom said. "At least we have three classes together."

"Yeah," Molly said. "Plus our lockers are near each other."

"Remember though, if anything ever upsets you, just tell me," Tom told Molly.

"I'm not going to let anything like that happen again," Molly said, putting her lunch in her locker.

"We should probably get to our first period classes," Tom said.

"Yeah, we should," Molly said. "I'll see you third period. Love you!"

"Love you too," Tom said, hugging Molly.

Molly began walking to Room 318, her first period class room. Then, the first bell rang.

Life really was good in Molly's world, she had great friends, a cute boyfriend and the bullies went to a completely different school!

x

Halfway through the first day, Molly, Adam and their friends auditioned for the school's Glee club, which was run by Mike, they were called the Blue Diamonds.

After everyone else auditioned, Molly performed her song, she was singing 'Party in the USA' by Miley Cyrus.

I hopped off the plane at L.A.X.  
With a dream and my cardigan  
Welcome to the land of fame excess,  
Am I gonna fit in?

Jumped in the cab,  
Here I am for the first time  
Look to my right and I see the Hollywood sign  
This is all so crazy  
Everybody seems so famous

My tummy's turnin' and I'm feelin' kinda home sick  
Too much pressure and I'm nervous,  
That's when the taxi man turned on the radio  
And a Jay-Z song was on  
And a Jay-Z song was on  
And a Jay-Z song was on

_[Chorus:]_  
So I put my hands up  
They're playing my song,  
And the butterflies fly away  
I'm noddin' my head like yeah  
Movin' my hips like yeah  
I got my hands up,  
They're playin' my song  
I know I'm gonna be OK  
Yeah, it's a party in the USA  
Yeah, it's a party in the USA

Get to the club in my taxi cab  
Everybody's looking at me now  
Like "Who's that chick that's rockin' kicks?  
She gotta be from out of town"

So hard with my girls not around me  
It's definitely not a Nashville party  
'cause all I see are stilettos  
I guess I never got the memo

My tummy's turnin' and I'm feelin' kinda home sick  
Too much pressure and I'm nervous  
That's when the D.J. dropped my favorite tune  
And a Britney song was on  
And a Britney song was on  
And a Britney song was on

_[Chorus]_

Feel like hoppin' on a flight (on a flight)  
Back to my hometown tonight (town tonight)  
Something stops me every time (every time)  
The DJ plays my song and I feel alright

_[Chorus 2x]_

"That was very good, Molly!" said Mike as he motioned for Molly to sit down next to Lily, Ellie, Gabriella, Christina, Laura and Rosie.


End file.
